


Coffee

by infinitefalltohell



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Aizawa is sort of a tsundere, Canon Compliant, Coffee, Fluff, Gay, Kissing, M/M, Matsuda is our sunshine boy and we love him, Misa shipping it, Seriously though I just wanted to write something cute for AizaMatsu don't @ me okay, The story is better than the tags istg, i can't tag, this is super gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25915669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinitefalltohell/pseuds/infinitefalltohell
Summary: From friendship to something more, from denial to acceptance, the story of Aizawa Shuuichi and Matsuda Touta as told by coffee.
Relationships: Aizawa Shuuichi/Matsuda Touta
Comments: 12
Kudos: 22





	Coffee

“Aizawa-san!” Aizawa sighed at the sight of his peppy and cheery co-worker, Matsuda Touta. He and Matsuda had met when Matsuda first started work at the young age of 22. Aizawa was 27 at the time and at first found Matsuda to be annoying and a little too naïve. The two got closer and closer and eventually they became somewhat friends. Matsuda’s cheerful nature and his own tired nature clashed a lot, but also got along very well. Out of all the people in the office, Aizawa considered himself to be closest to Matsuda, probably because of younger’s determination to keep Aizawa as a friend. 

He nodded tiredly and tilted his head up slightly, suddenly seeming much older than he actually was when faced with Matsuda’s youthful energy.

“Yes, Matsuda-san?” He asked carefully. Matsuda grinned and then excitedly pulled a letter from his back pocket. He showed it to Aizawa enthusiastically, a wide grin displayed on his face.

“Did you get the same letter?” Aizawa nodded, a small grimace on his face. Matsuda noticed this and frowned, almost a pout. He seemed dejected, as if Aizawa’s downward spirit dampened his enthusiasm as well when faced with it.

“What’s wrong Aizawa-san? Isn’t this great?” His eyes shined brightly with hope when he talked. Aizawa sighed and looked towards his own letter.

“No… I’m just not too sure about it is all. I have kids to consider, I might only see them on the weekends, but will this take away my time from them? It’s a lot to think about is all.” Matsuda nodded slowly, leaning forward to place his hand on Aizawa’s arm in a comforting way.

“It’ll be okay! We’re working for L, the best detective out there! I’m sure you two can discuss things like having weekends off or something similar.” Aizawa shook his head and sighed fondly, Matsuda was one of the only people that could cheer up everything, he could even make a statue smile, Aizawa swore. 

“If you say so, Matsuda-san.” Aizawa wasn’t sure things were going to go as brilliant as Matsuda said they were going to go, but he nodded slightly for Matsuda’s sake. Matsuda was still very naïve after all, and to ruin his innocence was to be sent death threats by the Yagami family.

“We should celebrate!” Matsuda piped suddenly, cheerily packing up his desk and getting ready to move into the place L had arranged for the task force to work. Aizawa scowled.  
“Celebrate what?” A small smile played on Matsuda’s lips as he began to talk joyously.

“You know what I’m talking about! We should celebrate getting the job! After all, only a few detectives on it, and out of everyone, we got chosen, both of us! We should go out for coffee, just us two. We’ll do it on the morning of our first day, so we’re nice and energised! Please?” Aizawa sighed quietly, he couldn’t resist a good coffee, especially not with someone like Matsuda.

“Fine. Let’s go for coffee tomorrow.” Matsuda cheered, taping one of his boxes shut and nearly taping his fingers to it as he did so.

“You’re the best Aizawa-san!” Aizawa rolled his eyes at the sight, turning to complete his own work, hoping that tomorrow wouldn’t come that soon. He wasn’t sure about L, he truly wasn’t, and the fact that Matsuda was so trusting in him was not a good thing. But after seeing those shining eyes, and the pleading in the young detective’s face, he just couldn’t say no. No one could say no to Matsuda, least of all him. 

\--

The next morning came and Aizawa groaned, dressing into his suit and getting ready for the day. He tried to tame his hair but failed as he always did, eventually allowing it to remain a mess. Aizawa collected all the things he needed for the day and turned his phone on, nearly smiling when he saw the cheerful notification from Matsuda.

Matsuda: Remember: Coffee today! We’re going to do great at this job, L will love us, don’t you worry!

Matsuda was always so optimistic, Aizawa didn’t know how he did it. How did he stay so happy, even whilst everyone else was miserable? When Soichiro would announce someone’s death, and everyone else would begin to mourn the person, Matsuda would declare: “Let’s not mope in hopes that it will offer condolence, instead, let’s avenge them and find their killer in hopes of seeking justice!” Aizawa only hoped that things would be the same with Kira. Sometimes, Matsuda was their only light in the darkness, and when they succeeded, they’d toast in Matsuda’s name. For sometimes he was their only source of hope, he was their only motivation. 

He walked out of his apartment door and walked to the address Matsuda had sent him, surprised to find a very pleasant looking coffee shop. The aesthetic they were going for was coffee coloured, black, and a natural green, plants littering the place. Trust Matsuda to find the sweetest place, of course. Aizawa entered the shop, frowning when a bell lightly rung when he did so.

“Aizawa-san! Over here!” Aizawa turned to his left to find Matsuda already sat at the counter, smiling enthusiastically with a fresh cup of coffee in his hand.

“I didn’t order for you because I didn’t know what you wanted, but hey, I’m glad you came.” Matsuda chuckled to himself slightly and called over a waiter as Aizawa sat down at the counter with him, checking his watch anxiously.

“Just a large black coffee for me please. Could I also possibly have it to go? That would be great, thank you.” Once the waiter left to make Aizawa’s coffee, Matsuda snickered, drinking his own sugar drowned coffee.

“How could you order black coffee? It’s so bitter!” Aizawa shrugged, not really sure entirely how to answer. Convenience? Taste? 

“At least it suits your personality, I suppose. You’re very hot tempered, but when we’re together, I’m the exact opposite, so everything is balanced!” He wasn’t quite sure what Matsuda’s ideology was, and no clue why Matsuda would think the way he did, so he settled for a shrug instead, nodding along with what he said.

“So, about the job…” Matsuda talked about how excited he was to be working for L despite his inexperience, how relieved he was that he knew most of the people within the taskforce and how much fun it would be.

“We’re searching for a serial killer, how is that fun?” Matsuda chuckled, smiling brightly at Aizawa.

“We’re seeking justice, we’re bringing hope to people and helping them be safer, how is that not a good thing Aizawa-san?” Aizawa shook his head and took a sip of his now arrived coffee, relaxing at the bitter tang he tasted when drinking it. Matsuda crinkled his nose, taking a sip of his own extremely sweet coffee before continuing to talk. 

“I wonder what L’s like, is he short? Tall? Is he a sweet tooth or does he prefer bitter things? What’s his personality like? Does he prefer suits or casual clothes? Aren’t you curious about these things too Aizawa-san?” Aizawa shook his head, placing his coffee on the table and looking to the distance.

“Not really, I just want to get the job done if I’m being honest.” Matsuda placed a hand on Aizawa’s shoulder, forcing him to turn around.

“Hey.” Matsuda started gently. “What’s got you so down on this job? Other than your kids of course, but surely you can negotiate that with L, right?” Aizawa rejected the notion dismissively, looking down slightly.

“It’s nothing Matsuda-san.” Matsuda still had a concerned look to him, taking his hand away from Aizawa’s shoulder and turning slightly pink, drinking from his coffee.

“Are you sure?” Aizawa nodded and finished off his own coffee. He looked down to his watch and his eyes widened.

“Matsuda-san, we have 5 minutes to get to the office or we’ll be late.” Matsuda’s eyes widened and he quickly finished his own coffee, thanking the waiter and quickly paying for both of them. The two men rushed to the door, Matsuda exiting first to the hustle outside and waiting for Aizawa who was slightly slower.

“You’re so slow.” Matsuda jabbed teasingly, a small smile on his face. Aizawa hit his arm, causing Matsuda to giggle slightly.

“Oh, shut up, we’re going to be late, let’s get going Matsuda-san.” The two men set off to the office, Matsuda excitedly talking on the way there, completely in wonder. 

When Aizawa first saw the building, even he could admit that he was shocked. He now understood Matsuda’s excitement about the place, it was massive, and a hotel, nonetheless. The two walked to the door, perhaps only 5 minutes late. Matsuda knocked excitedly, Aizawa just hoping that Matsuda would keep his excited impulses in check. 

“You’re late.” An unfamiliar voice stated, opening the door for them. Aizawa was in wonder, looking around the place reluctantly. It was huge, and obviously very expensive. L himself was young, older than Matsuda perhaps but not quite as old as him. But then again, Matsuda had a very young face, sometimes he was still asked for his ID, so that wasn’t saying much. Matsuda quickly bowed, as did Aizawa, Matsuda smiling brightly.

“So, you’re L? I’m Matsuda Touta, and this is Aizawa Shuuichi, please take good care of us!” Matsuda then dragged Aizawa in by his arm, wanting to see more of the office. Aizawa just went along with him, attempting to ignore the curious look on L’s face. 

“This is the office? What an amazing place!” Aizawa sighed and nodded, taking himself and Matsuda towards Ide, who snickered playfully.

“You two meet up?” Aizawa nodded.

“We got coffee together.” Ide made a noise of acknowledgement and Aizawa sat down, pleasantly surprised to find all of his boxes already on his desk. Maybe, this job wouldn’t be so bad after all.

\--

Day 2, and he already wanted the day to end. The other members of the taskforce didn’t do much, L did all the work whilst they sat organising files as if they were the newbies. Why did L ask them to be there if they did practically nothing? 

Aizawa didn’t know why, but he was very happy to get another text from Matsuda. Perhaps a coffee would make him feel better.

Matsuda: Good morning!! I got coffee from the place we went to yesterday and I ordered some for you too, if you come quickly, it’ll be still hot by the time you get here! Want it? :D

Aizawa shook his head fondly at Matsuda’s use of emojis and began to type, hoping he didn’t sound too happy.

Aizawa: I’ll be there in a few minutes, hopefully the coffee is still hot by the time I get there.

He would rather be dead than admit he was looking forward to the coffee with Matsuda more than going to work in general, but that was how he felt.

He headed towards the coffee shop, smiling despite himself when he saw Matsuda sitting at the same place he was yesterday, two large cups of coffee on the counter. 

“Aizawa-san! Over here!” Matsuda exclaimed, gesturing Aizawa over excitedly. Aizawa sat to Matsuda’s right, grabbing one of the two coffees and nearly choking when he tasted the strong sweetness and vanilla taste. He slammed the coffee down, eyes wide. Matsuda giggled slightly.

“Oh, that’s mine. I might’ve accidently switched them, so sorry!” Matsuda then took his coffee from where Aizawa put it, drinking out of it without a care despite the fact that Aizawa had just drunk out of it. Aizawa grabbed his own coffee and sipped from it idly. The two were silent, drinking from their coffees contently. 

“Will everyday be like this?” Matsuda asked himself. Aizawa turned to him, confused.

“Like what, Matsuda-san?” Matsuda sighed, seemingly dejected. Aizawa wasn’t used to Matsuda looking so dejected, so hopeless.

“Doing hardly any work, just filing things or getting coffees for L? Are we his servants or workers? I know it’s only the second day, but I can’t tell the difference anymore. It’s difficult to keep the spirits up and keep the group hopeful when no one wants your optimism anymore.” Matsuda had said exactly what Aizawa was feeling aloud, and Aizawa was surprised Matsuda had caught on so quickly. Aizawa scowled, shrugging.

“I don’t really know. You see why I was so sceptical about this?” Matsuda nodded in agreement, finishing his coffee.

“And don’t say that no one wants your optimism anymore, I want it. And I’m sure Ide-san and Yagami-san do to, we used to toast in your name, remember? Back in the good old days. I’m not one for optimism, that’s your job, but just keep going, alright? L is just a sour old prick, you’ll be fine.” Matsuda nodded, Aizawa relieved once he saw Matsuda smile again.

“Thank you, Aizawa-san. Can we perhaps start getting coffee every day?” Aizawa quickly nodded, shuffling through his wallet to pay Matsuda back.

“No, no, it’s fine!” Matsuda exclaimed. “You can pay tomorrow.” He said, a smile playing on his lips. Aizawa eventually agreed, placing his wallet in his pocket. 

“Now I actually have something to look forward to.” Matsuda froze for a minute, before slowly grinning.

“So, you look forward to getting coffee with me?” Aizawa’s eyes widened, only just realising what he had said. Matsuda giggled shyly, proceeding to tease him on their way to work. Aizawa let him have it, figuring it was something he needed. 

\--

1 week later, and work wasn’t getting better. He did hardly anything, and the tasks he did do were lengthy and boring. The most exciting part of the day was getting coffee with Matsuda, the young man’s bright energy brightening him slightly too. It made things slightly more bearable, it made the day easier to go along with. More and more people were dying, and everyone was more panicked. Aizawa too was scared for his children, he was scared they’d be put in harm’s way, that they would be endangered. Schools had started restricting what information they gave to people, only giving parents information about their own children just in case they were Kira, just in case they’d harm another child.  
Living in a world of Kira was terrifying, and Aizawa was only just starting to see how much worse it would get later on. 

\--

3 weeks had passed, and their lives had gotten a lot busier. They now did actual work and had actual tasks to do, which would tire them out by the end of the day. Aizawa and Matsuda were too busy to stay inside the coffee shop, so Matsuda ordered their coffees and Aizawa would pay him back once he arrived. It didn’t make their moments any less special, however.

“Childhood is a fond time, isn’t it Aizawa-san?” Aizawa turned to Matsuda, suddenly halting in the middle of the street to pay attention.

“Yeah, I suppose so. Why’d you mention it so suddenly?” Matsuda shrugged, a small smile on his face.

“I don’t know really; I suppose I got sentimental. My friends and I used to play hide and seek in the street you know? We would hide in all sorts of alleyways and shops; it would be hours before everyone was found. It was a lot of fun, it really was.” Aizawa’s eyebrows raised in concern, alarm bells going off in his head. 

“You played hide and seek, in the street?” Matsuda nodded excitedly, going into story telling mode as he told Aizawa of his childhood adventures.

“Yeah! I think I once hid on the roof of my friend’s parents’ house; my dad filed a missing persons report, did you know? Eventually they found me a few hours later, my dad nearly killed me! We still played hide and seek though, we just agreed not to go higher than the ground.” Aizawa’s eyes widened further, parental instincts coming in instantly. 

“That’s so dangerous!” He exclaimed. “I would never let my children do that, how were you allowed to hide on the street? How about if a stranger talked to you, if you were kidnapped?” Matsuda laughed, poking Aizawa’s cheek slightly, causing him to blush and grumble. 

“We were fine! Your overprotective father instincts are very strong Aizawa-san.” Aizawa rolled his eyes, walking faster. Matsuda chased him until he caught up, laughing loudly.  
“You’re a hoot Aizawa-san, you truly are.” Aizawa sighed and turned away, the two walking in comfortable silence to the hotel. 

Aizawa looked over to Matsuda, who’s eyes were set forward. He was beautiful, Matsuda was always beautiful, but he didn’t really notice it before. How he was so expressive, his personality, his eyes, all beautiful. He had always viewed Matsuda as just the friend who always stayed bright, until now that was.

The moment might’ve seemed insignificant to anyone else, even to Matsuda himself, but to Aizawa, it was everything. It was the moment he began to question everything he knew, and he meant everything. He questioned his feelings for Matsuda, were they friendly, pitiful, or something more? Everyday Aizawa looked to their interactions more and more, and he found himself upset whenever he had to leave the office, because he wanted Matsuda with him. He found himself distancing from the others more and more, yet getting closer with Matsuda, and everything was a whirlwind. 

Matsuda was the purest person he knew, and he was nothing like anyone else Aizawa had ever met. Aizawa knew well that perhaps Matsuda was the only light in his life, but he was okay with that, so as long as he knew what it meant.

“Aizawa-san? We’re here!” Aizawa smiled softly at Matsuda, looking up and gesturing towards the door.

“After you.” He said gently. Matsuda slammed the door afterwards and Aizawa followed after him, looking towards Matsuda who had exclaimed a cheerful “Good morning!” to everyone in the room.

What were his feelings?

\--

“What are your feelings towards Matsuda-san, Aizawa-san?” Ide asked gently as they worked, Aizawa’s head turning towards Ide after staring at Matsuda talk to Misa for a while. 

“Excuse me?” Ide sighed gently, turning Aizawa’s chair to face him.

“You heard me. What are your feelings towards Matsuda-san?” Aizawa’s eyes widened and he stumbled over his words, not entirely sure of what to say.

“He’s- He’s a good friend.” Ide nearly slammed his head on his desk with how oblivious Aizawa was being. At least Matsuda knew of his feelings towards Aizawa. He sighed heavily, shaking his head.

“No. What do you think of him?” Aizawa looked towards Matsuda, who was laughing loudly with Matsuda and began to talk, chin resting on his palm gently.

“Matsuda-san? He’s innocent. He looks like he’s 18 and he has the same energy surrounding him, he’s just so pure. He has this optimism and hope to him, he’s brilliant. How can anyone have so much hope in another? I don’t know, I’ve found myself to be distancing from everyone but Matsuda-san lately, we go for coffee every day. I just don’t know anymore Ide-san.” He sighed softly, turning back to face Ide.

Ide knew fully well of Matsuda’s feelings, Matsuda had told him over 2 years ago, with tears streaming down his face, sobs choking his words, “I have feelings for him. Ide-san, what is wrong with me?” However, Aizawa’s were more obvious, Matsuda was better at covering up his feelings as being friendly rather than anything else, whilst Aizawa was not. Aizawa was more oblivious, surprisingly. 

“Well, I wish you good luck Aizawa-san.” Aizawa tilted his head, confused.

“Good luck? Don’t play tricks Ide-san.” Ide sighed, turning away from Aizawa.

“You’ll find out with time.” 

\--

Matsuda: Aizawa-san, I can’t make it to coffee today! ☹ I’m at home sick so I’ll be gone for the day too, I promise we can go out soon! 

Aizawa: I understand, Matsuda-san. Get better soon.

Aizawa switched off his phone and sighed miserably, forcing himself out of bed and to the shower. Leaving the house was exhausting, and he hated that everything was forced and sluggish. 

All day he was irritable, snapping more and more, losing his shit. He felt tired and cranky, he didn’t know why though. Everyone kept asking if he was alright, if something was wrong, if he needed anything. Even L had asked, “Are you alright, Aizawa-san?” He couldn’t take it anymore. He did not know why he was in such a shit mood, but he was determined to find out, and put a stop to it. 

“Where’s Matsuda-san?” Ide asked, looking both curious and knowing at the same time. Aizawa groaned tiredly from his desk, head buried in his arms.

“Sick.” He stated firmly, looking as if the devil had arisen. Ide then nodded.

“So, is that why you’re in such a shit mood?” Ide asked bluntly, Aizawa sitting up and looking at him with annoyance.

“Excuse me?” He sounded pissed, but not angry just yet. Ide smirked, a sudden flash of realisation upon him.

“You’re grumpy, because you didn’t get coffee with Matsuda-san, because he’s sick.” Aizawa shook his head in denial.

“Stop bullshitting. It’s nothing.” Ide rolled his eyes.

“Whatever you say ‘Matsuda Shuuichi’-san.” Aizawa’s eyes widened, fury surrounding him. 

“You-!” He took a deep breath and turned away, rolling his eyes at Ide’s sudden childishness. 

Why did Ide think he had feelings for Matsuda? 

\--

“Let’s play 20 Questions!” Matsuda exclaimed, taking a sip from a sugar filled coffee that only himself and L would actually like. Aizawa sighed fondly and nodded, he had nothing else to do, right?

“Hang on, let me make a call.” Aizawa called L, waiting for him to answer. Eventually, he did, and Aizawa sighed.

“Ryuzaki-san, do you mind if Matsuda and I are a few minutes late to work?” Matsuda’s eyes widened and he leaned close to Aizawa, listening into the call. Aizawa could feel his heart beating fast, and he silently pleaded for it to stop. ‘Fuck, fuck, fuck, please stop, I don’t want Matsuda-san to hear me be flustered, fuck.’ 

“Depends, for what?” Both of their eyes widened as Aizawa held the phone, mouthing to each other.

“You do it.” Aizawa mouthed to Matsuda. Matsuda shook his head.

“I can’t lie to people, you do it!” Aizawa sighed, figuring that L would find out the truth anyways.

“We want to do something and we may be late because of it.” Aizawa could hear L drop his cake spoon and he exhaled sharply. Fuck, that meant L was interested.

“Like what?” Matsuda snatched the phone from Aizawa, speaking into it instead.

“I don’t really think it’s any of your business, and no, it is not sex related. I know you were going to ask. Good day.” Matsuda then hung up, giving the phone back to Aizawa. For a while, they both stared at each other before bursting into laughter. Aizawa rested his hand on Matsuda’s shoulder and both men blushed, however, they didn’t notice the other’s red cheeks.

“That was brilliant, I didn’t think I had the courage to do that!” Matsuda exclaimed, cheeks warming and laughing heartily. Aizawa agreed, letting go of Matsuda’s shoulder and chuckling quietly himself. 

“That was really good, but he’ll totally be suspicious once we enter. Deflect, yeah?” Matsuda nodded, the two sitting down onto a park bench nearby. The two calmed down eventually and Matsuda spoke up, a small smile on his face as he did so.

“Deal. So, I’ll go first?” Aizawa nodded, anticipating Matsuda’s first question.

“What’s your favourite colour?” Aizawa raised his eyebrows questionably and Matsuda smiled sheepishly.

“What? It was the first thing that came to mind!” Aizawa merely sighed and responded blandly, causing Matsuda to pout.

“Red.” Matsuda deepened his pout, batting his eyelashes slightly.

“Come on! Why is red your favourite colour?” Matsuda asked, wanting to know all the details. ‘Because you look good in red.’ Aizawa thought suddenly. ‘WAIT, NO-‘

“It’s a pretty colour.” Matsuda nodded, pout returning to the small smile he always wore.

“That makes sense I guess, it’s your turn!” Aizawa thought deeply of a good question to ask, what did he want to know about Matsuda? What did he want to find out? 

“What’s your biggest insecurity?” He found himself asking. Matsuda looked into the sky thoughtfully, not taking his eyes off the clouds as he spoke. 

“The fact that I’m alone, I suppose. Everyone else has family or friends to go home to, everyone but me. I go home to an empty apartment; I go home to a place that isn’t really home. That’s why I always stay late at work, it’s not like anyone appreciates my effort, but it’s alright. I’m just scared that someone will find out how lonely I am and pity me. I’m surprised L hasn’t noticed the pattern yet, but he has other things to focus on.” Aizawa’s eyes widened at that, he did not expect that. Was Matsuda really that lonely outside of work? Did he really have no friends to go to, no family to go to?

“I didn’t know that about you.” Matsuda forced a bitter chuckle, finally looking to Aizawa.

“Yeah, no one knows that about me. But hey, at least I have you now, right?” Aizawa nodded, biting his tongue slightly before he spoke.

“Yeah, you have me on your side.” Matsuda smiled at him, nodding quietly before asking another question.

“Why did you divorce your wife?” Over the minutes they sat at that bench, they laughed, they smiled, they looked away, they felt sorrow, they felt love, every emotion had crossed that bench by the time they were done. 

As they walked to work, Aizawa thought over Matsuda’s answers. He hadn’t known that Matsuda bullied nearly his entire life, which was why he had a massive desire to satisfy people. He hadn’t known that Matsuda liked sweet things because they reminded him of being a kid again. He hadn’t known that Matsuda loved wearing oversized t-shirts and shorts on days off because they were free flowing. That he was a very lonely child, despite the fact that he easily made friends. He learnt a lot about Matsuda that he never thought he’d know before, and he didn’t find himself hating it. 

In fact, Aizawa wouldn’t find out until later, but that day, every minute that day, he slowly fell further and further, until eventually… he was in love. It had been 2 months since they started going out for coffee, and he was already smitten with Matsuda. He didn’t know what to do really, he had never loved another man before, but at the same time, Matsuda was a special breed of human. To Aizawa, he was the human representation of hope rather than anything else.

\--

Aizawa had to know, did he even have a chance with Matsuda? The question kept him up all night, unable to get sleep despite his daughters sleeping peacefully in the next room. Was Matsuda even interested in men? Did Matsuda even like him that way in the slightest? He truly didn’t know, but he wanted to.

Which was why he stood in front of Misa Amane, who sat in Matsuda’s chair whilst he was out running errands for L. She giggled when she saw him, smiling as if she were the Cheshire Cat.

“Aizawa-san, this is interesting.” She threw a smirk in his direction, gesturing for him to sit down. He glared at her as he sat down. He wanted answers, not to play games with someone who probably wasn’t competent enough to comprehend the concept of rules.

“I just want answers, nothing more.” Misa giggled curiously, leaning in intently to listen in.

“Is Aizawa-san telling Misa-Misa a secret?” Aizawa rolled his eyes before realising that she was right, he was technically telling her a secret.

“It’s only a secret if you don’t tell anyone.” Misa giggled once more and took him by the arm.

“We’ll go somewhere private. Misa loves secrets! Especially ones that don’t concern her.” She dragged Aizawa outside to the corridor, him exhaling in relief when they were finally alone. He cringed at the thought of even having to ask but he just sighed and went along with it. His curiosity outweighed his humiliation by far.

“Do I have a chance with Matsuda-san?” Misa’s eyes sparkled as she contemplated thoughtfully, grinning with glee as she mocked him.

“You mean romantically, Aizawa-san? Or sexually?” His cheeks turned horribly red at the thought of Matsuda underneath him, at the thought of touching him, stroking him, anything. He covered his cheeks with his hands, quietly snapping at Misa under his breath.

“Aww, Misa-Misa thinks Aizawa-san has a little crush, am I right?” Aizawa scowled at her and placed his hands by his sides, slumping against the wall hopelessly.

“I just need answers Misa-san, not to be mocked.” He said in a small voice, Misa quickly sobering and standing beside him, curious look in her eyes.

“Since when did you like Matsui?” Aizawa sighed quietly, turning away to face anywhere but her as he answered.

“Since about a month ago, I don’t really know. I just need someone to tell me whether I have a chance or not, and you’re Matsuda-san’s best friend. Ugh, I’m so desperate, I know, but Misa, please.” He sounded almost pleading as he spoke, Misa smiling slightly and nodding in assurance.

“You know what I think?” Aizawa turned to her.

“I think you have a chance with him. He talks a lot about you during our gigs, you know? He hasn’t actually confirmed anything for sure, but I can say that I think you have a very strong chance of being able to date him.” Aizawa’s lips slightly quirked upwards at that, looking away and moving from the wall. 

“Thanks Misa-san, I have to go, but… thank you. You helped me a lot.” ‘Well… I have a lot to think about.’ Aizawa thought, bowing at Misa as he left and went back into the office, still thinking of Matsuda. 

\--

It was a cloudy morning, the sun wasn’t visible, yet the day was brighter than most with clouds. If this were a fantasy world, Aizawa would’ve thought that it was Matsuda himself making the day bright, but he knew that was silly. 

He entered the café and saw Matsuda sitting at the counter as always. Aizawa smiled shyly and sat down, seeing that their coffee was stay-in rather than to go. He found himself gasping silently when he saw something in the cup he did not expect to see.

It was words. Words created with cream, it seemed. The words read: “Be mine?” Aizawa looked into the coffee cup for a few minutes before he turned to Matsuda, who smiled sheepishly and somewhat apologetically?

“Matsuda-san… is this mine?” Matsuda nodded shyly, cheeks reddening. Matsuda then hid them behind his hands, which Aizawa resisted the urge to coo at. Instead, he smiled despite himself when he saw the words in the cup, eventually turning to Matsuda after a while.

“Is this you asking me to date you?” Matsuda groaned and hid himself even further. 

“I’m sorry…” He heard Matsuda mutter. “This was stupid, I’ll leave.” Aizawa suddenly grabbed a hold of his hand before he could leave, causing Matsuda to look up shyly in confusion. 

“It wasn’t stupid if I want you to ask me out…” Aizawa trailed off, not really sure of what to say. Matsuda understood this and took the coffee for himself slowly, taking a sip out of it. Aizawa’s eyes widened, taking the cup back. Matsuda giggled sheepishly.

“If we’re dating now, then you’re not supposed to mind when I drink out of your coffee cup.” Aizawa sighed and gave Matsuda back the coffee cup that was supposed to be his. Matsuda happily drank from it, signifying to Aizawa that he had ordered sweet coffee in order to write the words into it so he could drink it if he was rejected. 

“You’re right about that, I’m just defensive over my coffee. I feel like we need to discuss this a little more.” Matsuda nodded slowly, a soft smile on his face.

“Yeah, I’ve had feelings for you since about 2 years ago, maybe 3? I don’t know how long ago, but it was a while. I think it was the afro, and the temper, maybe a combination of the two?” Aizawa rolled his eyes in good nature and smiled softly, resisting the urge to move Matsuda’s hair away from his eyes and instead settling on the decision to speak.

“Afro, really?” Matsuda merely smiled fondly, Aizawa looking away when he did so, cheeks flushed. He turned back when he felt a hand holding his being dragged under the table and being placed onto someone’s thigh. He looked to Matsuda’s thigh with much embarrassment and saw his hand interlocked with Matsuda’s. He then pulled their hands over so they were on his thigh instead, Matsuda’s cheeks burning as Aizawa stroked his hand with his thumb. 

“Finally!” One of the waiters interrupted, both men turning towards him. Aizawa tilted his head and Matsuda winced gently.

“You two are finally together! For months I had to watch you pine over each other, I’m sorry, but I couldn’t take it anymore! I hope you two are happy together.” Matsuda smiled and began to thank him whilst Aizawa hid in embarrassment, groaning softly. 

“Ugh.” Matsuda chuckled.

“He’s shy~” Matsuda cooed, Aizawa looking up and glaring at him.

“Matsuda-kun.” He decided on, glaring playfully. Matsuda smiled apologetically and let go of Aizawa’s hand, instead dragging him out of the store by his arm. 

“So, about this dating thing…” Matsuda started. “Where’s our first date going to be?” 

\--

It had been 2 weeks, and they were the 2 happiest weeks of Aizawa’s damn life. Matsuda coloured his life in ways he thought he never needed and he brightened every aspect of everyday. The two held hands not-so-subtly as they walked down the street, Matsuda’s other hand resting onto Aizawa’s arm. Matsuda talked softly about what he looked forward to in the day to come, and the things around them that looked pretty.

“I really like the flowers by that shop! I should buy some later, they’d really brighten my apartment, don’t you think so? Anyways, let’s talk about how annoying L is.” Aizawa shook his head in amusement and dived into conversation with Matsuda. To anyone else, Matsuda looked annoying and clingy, but to Aizawa he was perfect. Matsuda was his hope, his optimism, his happiness. And other opinions didn’t matter. Eventually, Matsuda’s other hand fell from Aizawa’s arm as he started to explain his point of view dramatically, Aizawa countering it with his own calmly. 

“All I do is make tea for him! Like, can’t he just get off his ass and do it himself? I’m not his secretary!” Aizawa nodded in agreement, L did treat Matsuda like shit.

“Mm, just because he’s a genius doesn’t mean he can treat others like the scum of the Earth.” Matsuda smiled shyly and raised his eyebrows comically.

“Are you saying that because it’s the right thing to say, or because I’m your boyfriend?” Aizawa thought about it for a minute and smiled softly, entirely whipped.

“You know which option it is.” Matsuda was satisfied with that and laid a gentle kiss on his cheek when he knew they were in the corridor yet out of the view of others. Aizawa’s cheeks turned red and Matsuda laughed at him, wrapping his arms around Aizawa’s neck and kissing him soundly on the mouth. Aizawa pulled him in closer, causing Matsuda to gasp. He wrapped his arms around Matsuda’s waist and Matsuda only pulled him in closer. Aizawa then pulled away and looked around.

“We have to get to work.” Matsuda nodded, a step ahead of him as the two walked separately. Matsuda hated hiding, he wanted to be showed off to the entire world, but they had L, Light and many others to worry about. All they knew was that Misa would be extremely happy for them. But then again, that was only because she was gossip deprived.

“Good morning!” Matsuda exclaimed cheerily as he walked in. Misa greeted him loudly and the others responded quietly, sounding tired and sleepy.  
Aizawa hated hiding his relationship with Matsuda, because why should he have to? Just because they may make comments or mock them? They weren’t involved, at all! Aizawa knew he had to though, because they had to ‘focus on the case’ or whatever bullshit that was.

They wouldn’t be caught, Aizawa thought, they were too careful. Surely not, right?

Pfft.

\--

Silence. Only silence. Matsuda continued talking as if nothing happened but Aizawa was confused.

Why were they all staring?

“Matsuda-san?” Aizawa found himself asking. Matsuda turned to him quickly, interrupting his own sentence.

“Something wrong?” Aizawa nodded slowly and gestured to everyone in the room. Matsuda processed for a minute before suddenly piping up.

“Oh, I know what I forgot! Morning everyone!” Ide rolled his eyes and sighed loudly. L took it upon himself to point out what everyone was staring at bluntly.

“Are you two in a relationship?” It was then that Aizawa realised he was holding Matsuda’s hand, rather tightly too. Aizawa groaned quietly and Matsuda looked towards him, small smile on his face. 

“You think it’s time?” Matsuda asked quietly, Aizawa nodded gently, smiling softly. He looked at Matsuda as if he was God’s gift to him, he was utterly whipped.

“Everyone, Matsuda and I are dating, no, you may not ask questions or take credit for anything Misa. Now get back to work.” Matsuda smiled softly as everyone went back to what they were doing, not wanting face Aizawa’s wrath. Matsuda kissed Aizawa’s cheek softly and left, leaving behind a sputtering and very red Aizawa. 

They would be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in less than a day, I beg you please forgive me. I just wanted to write something cute for this ship, I've loved it for so long. I'm also going to start a series featuring this ship and a few others soon, so watch out for that!


End file.
